Terrorist
Introduction The 'Terrorist '''is a GLA suicide infantry. All GLA generals (except Huchum who prefers brute force and direct approach) can simply not overlook his usefulness. Overview One could say that the Terrorist represents the very essence of the GLA's infatuation with "spreading-fear-and-doubt" tactics and its greatest indoctrination achievement. He is one of the most zealous GLA combatants and will gladly die for the cause by taking as many enemies with him as possible. It often happens that the GLA orders them to strike at civilian populations too. Packed with C-4 on his torso and his back, the Terrorist is prepared for the ultimate sacrifice and to achieve martyrdom. His only objective: get as close to the enemy as possible and then blow himself up to send a clear message to the GLA's enemies. He is most effective against vehicles and structures (especially defensive structures) but he can also take out a large group of infantry units just by pushing a single little button. General Juhziz even increased their potential and can train them by groups of four at the Barracks. However, zeal doesn't protect the Terrorist from bullets. He is slow so if the enemy has anti-infantry units/defences in his/her army or base, they will take him out before he can even get an inch close enough. His worst enemy will be a sniper. The best move would be to take your enemy by surprise: send the Terrorist where and when the enemy will expect him the least. And send several Terrorists, not just one. It is indeed an attrition tactic and thus rather risky but that can pay off in the end because even if most of your Terrorists get killed, at least one will have the chance of success in his mission. They know the risk and are prepared for it so train them by masses if you have to. There is a biker version of the Terrorist who can moves faster and will have more chances of success thanks to his superior speed. Assessment Infantry Pros: * Effective against vehicles and structures. * Cheap ($150), easy to train en mass. * Effective against large infantry groups. * Useful for surprise attacks after Camouflage upgrade is applied. * Deals additional damage to buildings. * Can be trained in groups of four (Juhziz only). Cons: * Low health, vulnerable to anti-infantry units. * Slow. * Vulnerable to toxins and radiation. * Extremely vulnerable to snipers. * Can only engage in melee range. * Can be run over by vehicles he did not target, but he will explode and deal damage nonetheless. * Cannot attack more than one target. Biker Pros: * Very fast, hard to intercept. * Useful for flanking attacks. * Resistant to small arms fire. * Deals additional damage to buildings. * Can be trained in groups of four (Juhziz only). Cons: * Very fragile, vulnerable to AT weapons. * Extremely vulnerable to snipers. * Deals less damage than infantry variant. * Can only engage in melee range. * Cannot attack more than one target. Quotes (In English) The Terrorist reuses ''Zero Hour voice lines. When Created * I'll make the sacrifice! When Selected * I am prepared! * They will fear us! * We must have justice! * Our following is strong! * I love a crowd! * I will die for our cause! When Ordered to Move * I must position myself well! * Supreme truth! * We have a network! * I move to a secret place! * I know people there! * On the true path! * I'll make a run for it! When Ordered to Attack * They are vulnerable! * This will make a difference! * Fully vested! * For the cause! * I will be remembered! When Wounded (Infantry) * I will not bow to you! * I fight to the death! * They won't take me alive! * I will die with honor! Gallery Terrorist Biker.png|Biker version of the Terrorist. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Suicide Units Category:Anti-tank Infantry